


Say Yes

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [61]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Water balloons? In this weather? They’ll turn to ice, you’ll be hurdling ice chunks at each other!”





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Phasma can't be trusted with secrets

"Look, the only reason you're here is to help me, now are you going to do that or not?"

Phasma looked at the packets of water balloons scattered about the kitchen, and the basin that Kylo had already managed to half fill with balloons that jiggled every time he added another to the top.

"I just don't get what you're up to," Phasma said as she ripped open another packet, waiting her turn at the tap.

"Yeah, well," Kylo replied, "you know damn well why that is."

"That was one time," Phasma muttered as the balloon stretched and filled in her hands.

"You completely ruined Hux's surprise party."

"One time," Phasma muttered again.

* ** *** ** *

Hux entered their house with some trepidation. Phasma had told him how Kylo had instructed her to carry all the water balloons outside, laying them in the snow to freeze, though Kylo had never shared his purpose with her, so that was all the information he was able to get.

He closed the door behind him, pulling off his scarf to hand up when a sticky note on the coat hook caught his attention.

_Leave your coat on and come outside_

Hux re-stuck the note to the hook, and wrapped his scarf around his neck again. He wished he had some kind of idea what was going on. The house was in darkness, not even the blue glow of a computer console screen to light up Kylo's location. Everything was complete darkness until he entered the kitchen, and saw a muted, golden glow come through the blinds. He pulled the slats aside and gasped.

The entire garden was covered with globes of ice, and in the centre of each one was a flickering tea light, burning despite the melting drops of water that were trying to extinguish it. Hux pulled the door open, stepping outside, and only now did he notice that path that wound through the lights, leading to the sheltered love seat at the end of the garden that they'd inherited but done nothing with since they bought the house.

Hux stepped out onto the path, marvelling at the way the lights and the snow completely transformed the space, making it, just for one night, something more than the stark concrete space that it usually was. Hux wasn't sure if he wanted to walk faster to get to Kylo or slower to admire his work as long as he could.

In the end his need to know won out, and he found himself standing at the restored seat swing, at Kylo, sitting there smiling at him as he rocked the seat slightly with small flexes of his legs.

"Kylo," Hux said, breathless with anticipation. "What.. how did..."

Kylo's smile grew broader as he stood, turning them around so Hux would take a seat in his vacated spot. He held onto Hux's hands a moment longer, before sinking to one knee.

"No...," Hux said, eyes growing wide.

"Giving me your answer before I've even asked the question?" Kylo asked.

Hux opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it, snapping it shut as Kylo sniggered. Kylo let go of his hands, reaching into his pocket to withdraw a small velvet box. He looked up into Hux's eyes, and Hux could see the memories painted there, the speeches considered and discarded, and most of all the love. Kylo opened the box, revealing a simple black band, set with three garnets.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
